


house of gold (will you take care of me?)

by galaxygal



Series: Novocaine (a.k.a. the adorable stories of reader x bucky x tony x steve) [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Cute, F/M, Florist AU, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Oh, Polyamory, Rated teen for language, So don't worry, also, and just a little bit of, anyway, but I read a Joshler fic like this and thought it was cute, but she's adorable af, clumsy, i think, its cute, its just one word this time though, jus really really cute, just read it, like ridiculously, like seriously, literally no one asked for this, not much though, reader is very, shes a very clumsy little shit, so it's cool, so sma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxygal/pseuds/galaxygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N is a florist who knows a lot about the meanings of flowers.<br/>Tony, Bucky, and Steve seem to like sending bouquets of flowers to people they hate.</p><p>--<br/>Loosely based off of a Joshler fic I read. It's really cute, you should read it too!<br/>(I actually totally stole the plot. All rights go to them for that. I did put a little bit of my own spin on it though)</p>
            </blockquote>





	house of gold (will you take care of me?)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to become a little sub-series to the normal Novocaine series.  
> Basically, it's got all the same characters, except they aren't avengers and don't have powers and they don't have the soulmate-marks I already gave them.  
> This is more so I can use whatever prompts I like in whatever alternate universe I like with these characters.  
> Hope y'all like it!

Y/N hummed happily, her foot tapping under the counter to the beat of the Twenty Øne Piløts song playing over the speakers.  
Her hands worked busily, gently snipping off the thorns of roses (yellow for friendship) and arranging them beautifully, accompanied by pink tulips (caring). She was so focused on the task at hand she didn't even notice the three men enter her shop until they were standing right in front of her.  
"Excuse me," one began, and she jumped, eyes widening, while one of the delicate yellow roses fell to the ground.  
Quickly moving to pick it up, she managed to bang her head- hard- on the counter on her way back up.  
Cursing loudly, she set the flower next to the others, rubbing the now-sore spot on her head.  
Smiling abashedly, she greeted them as chirpily as she could manage.  
"Hello! How may I help you today?"  
Looking slightly concerned, the blonde man paused for a moment before continuing.  
"Umm, we were wanting to buy a flower arrangement."  
Y/N beamed. "Of course! Anything you wanted the arrangement to say specifically?"  
The shorter of the three smirked, leaning forward to place one hand on the counter.  
"Fuck you."  
Stunned for a moment, she felt offended until she realized he had only answered her question.  
Laughing lightly, she turned away, coming around to the front of the counter, before walking over to the left side of the shop, crouching down as she gently ran her fingers over the velvety petals.  
"Basil means 'I hate you'. Colt's foot means 'justice will be served to you'. Umm, cyclamen means 'good-bye', and furze means 'anger'. Orange lilies represent 'hate', and you could add some thorns for 'severity'. It might not be the prettiest bouquet, but it probably will get your point across."  
The three men laughed.  
"It's perfect!" The taller brunette declared, and Y/N grinned, happy to be of service.  
Discussing some more details ("Don't worry, we don't need any decorations") ("Can you use pink wax paper?"), Y/N smiled at the finished masterpiece.  
She rarely got orders so spiteful, but it was almost fun for her to wonder up just how badly this person could have scorned her customers.  
They talked for awhile while she was preparing the flowers, and Y/N enjoyed the company.  
She loved her flower shop to death, it was everything she had ever wanted, but most customers placed their order and left. And she didn't have any co-workers, as the last employee she hired ended up stealing from her and completely ruining whole batches of flowers.  
"All done! And here's the card with the desired meanings on them. You can sign it too, if you so wish. Oh, and be careful with the thorns! They're not super sharp, but they might still cut you if you aren't careful."  
"Thanks so much for your help," the blonde one- Steve, she had learned- replied, flashing her an utterly heart-warming grin.  
"Anytime." Y/N waved as they left, blushing as Bucky blew her a playful kiss, forcing herself to turn back to her previous project so as to disguise it.

When they returned a second time, Y/N was actually dancing around the shop (Fall Out Boy this time; she liked to mix things up), checking the flowers to make sure they were still all thriving.  
She jumped once again, and would have tripped over a stray bucket, if not for Bucky catching her.  
"Gosh, thanks. I'm such a clutz, it's not even funny." She grinned though, and he grinned back.  
Brushing off her hands, she quickly composed herself. "So, what brings you back here?"  
"We need another bouquet. This one needs to be more of a 'you're-a-total-bitch' arrangement, if you could do that." Y/N snorted at Tony's order, walking over to some of the flowers she could use.  
"Daffodils are for 'vanity', and geraniums are for 'stupidity'. Let's see... Oh! Hemlock means 'you will be the death of me', and ice plants means 'your looks freeze me'. Purple larkspur suggests 'haughtiness', while pink larkspur says 'fickleness'. Bee balm, which means 'your whims are unbearable', would add a nice touch too."  
Bucky clapped appreciatively, and Steve nodded in agreement.  
"Perfect!"

Y/N out rightly screamed the fourteenth time they came in. Tony had tapped her shoulder as she was singing loudly (Panic! At The Disco gets her so riled up, seriously), and she banged her shin into the corner of the counter as she whipped around.  
Whimpering, she rubbed it, face flushed as she looked up at the more-than-concerned Tony Stark.  
"You alright?"  
Sighing, she smiled, embarrassed. "Peachy. What can I do for you?"  
Steve spoke up this time. "How do you tell someone they're annoying and they need to go away?"  
"Adonis vernalis for 'bitter memories', night shade for 'bitter truth', black thorns for 'difficulty', rhododendron for 'agitation', and pennyroyal says 'you had better go'," she listed off the top of her head, and grinned proudly at the three shocked looks she received in return.  
"This is why we love you," Bucky announced, and Y/N's face flushed darker than the carnations she had displayed.

"We need a bouquet expressing the utmost love for someone."  
Y/N didn't fall this time. Not visibly, at least. But her heart did, inside her chest, shattering into imperceptible fragments.The little bud of hope she had been carrying with her died, and she had to force a smile for the first time since meeting Bucky, Steve, and Tony.  
She walked slowly over to the center display, deliberately not looking at them.  
"Umm, alyssum means 'worth beyond beauty', globe amaranth means 'un fading love', lunaria means 'sincerity', achimeness means 'such love is rare', and viscaria is actually more of a question, as it means 'will you dance with me?'."  
Y/N knew it was the bouquet she wished someone would give to her.  
Pausing, she pulled her hands away from the flowers she listed. "Or I could also just arrange some roses, simple but tradi-"  
"What you suggested sounds perfect," Steve calmly interrupted, his gaze warm and tone soft.  
Nodding numbly, Y/N quickly set to work, nowhere near as chatty as usual.  
"Here you go," she choked out at the end, handing them the completed flower arrangement.  
"Thank you!" Bucky replied, before the three walked out.  
Once she was sure they were gonna, Y/N collapsed in tears, heartbroken.

Y/N walked home, hands shoved into her pockets. She hummed softly to the My Chemical Romance song stuck in her head, the keys to the shop clanking softly in her pocket.  
She tried to keep her mind off of the three boys- oh anything but the three boys!- but she failed in doing so.  
She had thought their visits meant something.  
They had come to her shop dozens of times, always ordering some silly bouquet with a rude meaning behind it that made her giggle and think up more and more creative ways to bring their message across.  
But she supposed it really was just business.  
Sighing, she lifted her head to look in front of her, eyes widening as she stopped abruptly, narrowly missing slamming into a very broad chest.  
Tilting her head back, she gasped as she realized it was Steve.  
Taking a step back so she could see them all better, her eyes only widened more when she realized Tony was carrying the bouquet she had made for them earlier that day.  
He looked concerned though.  
"I thought you didn't close for another ten minutes! We were gonna be early, dang it!"  
Her nose crinkled as she cocked her head.  
"Huh? I, um, closed a little early today. I finished all my orders, and it's not like anyone was coming in. Or, at least, I thought so. Umm, is something wrong with the flowers? I can open back up and fix t-"  
"No, no, the flowers are fine. We were just going back for you. Lucky we bumped into you then!" Bucky grinned, his smile dazzling in the dim streetlight.  
"Me?" Y/N was only more confused.  
"Of course! We've got to give these flowers to someone!"  
It took her a moment to process the words, and once she did, her knees nearly gave out on her.  
"What?"  
Steve laughed, Tony shook his head fondly, and Bucky scoffed, rolling his eyes.  
"We love you, and wanted to show you our affection by giving you these flowers. Want to go out on a date with us and hold hands and kiss in the back of the movie theater when you're supposed to be watching the film and wake up next to us and just generally be our girl?"  
And suddenly everything seemed a lot less dreary.  
Beaming from ear to ear, Y/N bit her lip, looking at the three hopeful boys, and giggled.  
"I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
